CHAPTER 13
by irishmoose17
Summary: PonyBoy owns O HI DR. G! NEW ENGLISH project i think i'm the only one who put it on the ff :


The Outsiders

Nate Winter

Pr.7

The Outsiders

"Hey Darry!" I said.

"Ponyboy." What?" Darry said.

"I got an "A" on my paper!" I said.

"That's awesome." Darry replied.

I was truly proud of myself for showing my English teacher that I could change around and become the A student I used to be, before Johnny died. I also proved to Darry that I could still get A's while going out for both track and football the same year. I had become more popular and had a lot more people who liked me instead of hating me.

"Hey Darry, do we have anything going on tonight?" I asked.

"Yes." Darry replied.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"Then rumble, does it ring a bell?" Darry sarcastically said.

"Oh yeah how could I forget." I agreed.

I should know when rumbles are. There kind of like holidays to our group and we've started to attract a crowd form school. I feel like our rumbles are starting to turn into a sport. Darry seams to like it. Showing off all his muscles to the ladies and impressing the crowd by taking on five people on at once. Sometimes the crowd even starts its own fights from arguments and rigged bets. There were even two guys who started fighting over who would bet in our favor. I even found out that Cherry and Macia started up a concession stand outside of the lot for on viewers.

"When's the rumble Darry?" I asked.

"In about an hour." He said lazily.

He went up stairs and came back down wearing a tight black T-shirt and jeans. You could see every one of his muscles and veins that were on his whole entire body. Darry was so muscular now that he looked like a body builder.

"Well we should get heading over to the lot." Darry added.

"Yeah we don't want to be late and people will think that we punked out on the rumble." Soda blurted.

We all went out the door doing flips and summersaults off the front porch and as usual we all ended on our backs. As we walked down to the rumble some cars would yell chants at us. Some people even had enough nerve to spit on us, but most chanted for us not at us. Some people would also give us the finger, but Soda always gave it right back at them.

Once we got to the lot there wasn't much of a crowd and we saw Steve and Two-Bit arguing over who's going to start the fight and who's the strongest one of the two of them. Darry finally told them to pick straws. Of course Steve was caught cheating and had to give up the honor. Although Two-Bit won Steve wouldn't let him start the rumble and started making up dumb excuses about how Two-Bit didn't have the proper stance or good enough punch timing.

By the time TB and Steve stopped arguing the rest of the gang was here and most of Tim's gang. (Who ever wasn't in the reformatory or jail!) Finally the Soc's started arriving and the lot was almost packed. It was 22 to 17 there advantage. But Darry liked to take on three anyways and Tim never took less than two. So it was just about equal, but we had way better fighters. We had people who didn't care if they got shot, they would keep fighting and beat the tar out of the person who shot them in the back. I felt sorry for the three or four that had to face Darry though. They had it the worst and they knew it.

We all had lined up and then TB stepped forward. Then a Soc twelve times bigger than him took a step forward and face him. They stood there looking at each other, and then I remembered that was the guy who had helped Bob and Randy cut me and beat me up. It was dead silent nobody moved and the crowd sat there in pure silence…..POW!! TB swung a punch and dropped the Soc. TB then did a sort of cry and went psycho on a second Soc and dropped him too. What we didn't know was that the two Socs TB just knocked the sense out of were the ones who jumped him and Steve when he was ten. All that hatred packed into two punches was a lot of power from a guy who stands at five feet seven inches.

The guys he just dropped were around six seven and weighed about 250 pounds. When he only weighed 175 pounds. Then Steve went at one full boar and knocked the guy silly. They started rolling on the dirt swearing, punching, and kicking each other. I found a guy just my size and charged him. Then all of a sudden he flipped out a switch and tried to stab me. That was what he was going to pay for, knives weren't allowed in this rumble. I grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted until I heard a pop. When I did hear it I whipped around and kicked the other guy that was coming after me and kicked him in the chest. Then I went back to the guy that I started off with. He started running holding the arm that I popped out of socket. He ran back to the car with another and tried to pop his arm back into socket.

"Have a punch!" Someone yelled furiously.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground. It was Randy, I hated him now and he was going to pay for what he just did. I flipped up before he could get me and started to beat the living tar out of him. BAM! They all ran and for the first time Steve started to cry. Steve was shot.

We soon learned from the hospital that he was in critical condition and that we had to leave. The doctor said that he already had one person visiting him, and that that was enough.

We all went home with revenge in mind. Only TB knew who shot him and he was either at the hospital or at his house. Next stop, Two Bit's house.

Once we got to TB's house he was on his porch looking up into the sky. I know what he was wondering. Why couldn't it have been him?

"Hi TB." I said


End file.
